thestarwarsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Ancient Bloods
This battle is the reason of this Roleplay site's current Condition.It was a huge battle on the planet Tatoonie to rescue Cade Skywalker and Brandon Malek from the nearby sith threat. Members New Republic Caleb Skywalker- Mission Leader Lemetrius Marek- Secondary Mission Leader Commander Black- Infantry Leader Pilot Squadron Alpha Squadron Infinity Squadron Golem Squadron Cade Skywalker Brandon Malek Galactic Empire George Solo A.k.a Darth Zero Maria Jade A.k.a Darth Metus Meat Squadron Darth Slasher A few destroyed squadrons Events Republic Pilot:Ok we've Landed sir Caleb:Thank you captain enjoy the flight back Republic Pilot:Thank you.And may the force be with you Caleb:*Waves as he fly's off*Ok Lemetrius whats the Plan? Lemetrius:Well we're about 50 Miles from the distress signal Caleb:Ok then we better start walking... A few Hours Later Black:Sir glad you could make it Caleb:Good we can proceed together now *Base wall fly's open* Stormtrooper:There they are Fire! Caleb:*Ignites saber*You better back off Lemetrius:*Also ignites saber*That's right were Jedi Knights Mysterious voice:But your way outnumbered Caleb:Who's there? Mysterious Voice:I would expect better from a Skywalker *The figure steps out of the Shadows* Sith Lord:I am Darth Striker!Darth Zero's Chief General!*Ignites Red Saber* Caleb:Who the heck is Darth Zero? Lemetrius:Doesnt Matter Get him! Striker:Not so fast*Uses Force Push on Lemetrius* Caleb:Starkiller!Ok now your dead....*Uses Force Clone and attacks Striker* Striker:*Takes 3 clones down*Is that all you got? Caleb:No*Comes from behind and stabs Strikers back* Striker:I will not be defeated! Black:*Shoots striker*That was close sir. Caleb:I doubt that was a sith lord too easy.Somethings up Lemetrius:Well it's not me*Gets up* CRASH!!! Caleb:Did you hear that? Black:Yah that wasnt friendly Lemetrius:Agreed Caleb:Well lets check it ou... *5 Dark Jedi and 20 Stormtroopers brake through the roof* Caleb:Ha piece of cake*Charges* Lemetrius:Your so reckless Caleb:Probably what makes me a Skywalker*Takes 3 Dark Jedi out* Lemetrius:Hey leave some for me*Runs after the other 2 and kills them* Black:Golem and Infinity Squadrons fire! About 10 minutes later Caleb:it's only easy when there's a Skywalker around Lemetrius:Whar ever Marek's have made a name of themselfs too Black:I'd suggest we keep moving Caleb:Ok... A few hours later Black:Were at the Distress signals location I dont get it Infantry Soldier:Hey I found the distress signal! Black:Good job but where are the Jedi? Stormtrooper Spy:I can answer that Caleb:*Ignites Lightsaber*Who are you? Stormtrooper Spy:My name is Marcus Ge' For.Dont worry I'm not against you Caleb:*Lowers blade but doesnt retract*Well Marcus why have you come? Marcus:Listen I know what the Empire does.I have for years.You dont know what they do...You need to hear me out Caleb:You have five minutes before I kill you*Retracts Blade* Marcus:You made a wise choice.Ok listen rememer Kyle Solo's son? Caleb:George yah but he died Marcus:That's not the case.He pretended to die and joined the Galactic Empire Caleb:That filthy little... Marcus:Please let me finish.Being a former Jedi he was immediatly ranked to Dark Jedi and he challenged the Emperor to an old fashined Dual and beat him so fast you would wonder how he became Emperor in the first place.Anyways he because of his fast win George was named Darth Zero and earned the title Emperor.But then the prophecy... Caleb:What prophecy what do you mean? Marcus:I'm sorry I dont know the exact words but it has something to do with a War between Ancient Jedi and Sith blood Caleb:Interesting can you get us on the sith base? Marcus:Sure I'll be glad to help.Once your inside the Empire you either want to go on or get out. Black:Ok let's get moving Many Hours later they come across the sith base Marcus:I can get you through the gate but then your on your own.Meet me at the Armory in 20 minutes Caleb:Ok,Golem and Alpha Squadrons you bust in as soon as we send up the flare Black:Yes sir 5 minutes later Base Guard:Can I see the identification? Marcus:Yes sir*Gives him I.D.* Base Guard:Ok your good to go after you tell me who these are*Points at everyone else* Marcus:There prisoners from the Attack on Tython Base Guard:Go ahead Marcus:Ok head to the armory and we'll set off the flare Caleb:Ok Infinity follow me At the armory Marcus:Good you made it Caleb:Wasnt easy one of the Sith recognized me as a Skywalker and ordered everyone too fire Marcus:That explains why half of your squad is gone anyways set the flare Caleb:*Shoots the Flare into the air* At Base Camp one Lemetrius:That's the signal move out! At Base Camp two Black:I see the signal get going! At the armory Caleb:I hear fighting Infinity get out there! Outside Armory Caleb:*Ignites Lightsaber and slashes down sith and stormtroopers* Lemetrius:Caleb thank goodness*Blocks a lightsaber and uses Force Lightning on him* Caleb:Good to see you Lemetrius were having trouble Lemetrius:I see that anyway can I help in any way? Caleb:Take lead of the other squads I'm going in.Marcus come on! Marcus:*Picks up Blaster*Dont worry Caleb I got your back Deep inside the base Zero:So Cade Skywalker and Brandon Marek your under my control now... Cade:Shut up I'll never betray the Jedi again Zero:Then I guess it's death Brandon:Might as well kill me first. Zero:Your wish*slices of his head* Cade:You Bastard! Zero:Your next "Grandmaster" Caleb:Not so fast George Zero:I see it's the Skywalker kid Caleb:You need to kill me first before you kill my dad! Zero:Ha foolish boy you just brought doom to the whole Skywalker Reign Caleb:I'll destroy you*Charges* Zero:No you dont!*Shocks him* Caleb:Agh...Must keep going Zero:Oh no you wont*Force pushes him against the wall 3 times* Caleb:uhhh*Blacks out* Voice:Caleb...Caleb... Caleb:*Wakes up*Hello? A ghost appears Ghost:This is a dream your in the force right now Caleb:Luke Skywalker? Luke:That is correct Caleb you need to rest a bit Caleb:*Gets up*But Dad is in Danger Luke:He's served his purpose it's your turn to lead the Jedi Caleb:But I'm only 18... Luke:I was 26 when I remade the jedi wasnt I? Caleb:I guess so but Luke:Shh I must show you the Origin of Skywalkers Caleb:What?Huh? The scene changes around them Mysterious Jedi:The Bogan Users are going down soon General Other Mysterious Jedi:But how can we be so sure Phoenix? Caleb:Phoenix? Luke:Yes Phoenix Skywalker the first ever Skywalker to be in the Jedi Caleb:But if I recall this is the Force Wars.Before Lightsabers were even made.Or the Jedi Luke:Yes but there nearing the End of the war.The Jedi council is coming a few years after Caleb:Well what else is happening? Luke:You must watch Phoenix in Battle Caleb:Ok Phoenix:Come on Men we got Ashla on our side!Let's beat the Bogan users Tonight! Men:*Cheer* Caleb:What's Ashla and Bogan? Luke:The Light side of the force back than was called Ashla while teh Dark Side was called Bogan Phoenix:Hear they come!*Draws Sword* Bogan User:You think you can beat us?Your fools Phoenix:Your the fool*Attacks him* Bogan User:Ha you got nothing on me*Blocks* Phoenix:I have one thing*Sends out White Lightning* Caleb:Whats that? Luke:It's a force Move that travels throough our blood.Phoenix made it himself Caleb:Can I learn that? Luke:I must show you a few more things Caleb:ok Darth Plaqueas:I finally found it a way to create Life through the force! Caleb:That's Darth Plaques! Luke:Yes he is the one who made my father Anakin.If he didnt take action he would've stopped the Skywalker Family force line Caleb:But he was evil! Luke:Yes very.He only saw Darth Vader not Anakin.He thought he was profilling the prophecy in his own way. Caleb:But didnt Sideous kill him? Luke:Yes He did now that you know some skywalker history let's start with learning that move Caleb:But I want to learn more! Luke:Indeed in do time.Now go stop Zero*Touches his forehead* Caleb:*Wakes Up* Zero:So your still alive?I better kill you know!But first*Walks over to Cade* Caleb:Dad! Cade:You did good on coming but my time is up Caleb.Goodbye Caleb:No Dad!! Zero:*Stabs Cades back*Your turn Caleb Caleb:No it's not!*White lightning forms in his hands* Zero:Whats that? Caleb:Your doom...*Silently*Thank you Phoenix...NOW DIE!!*Shoots the Lightning at Zero* Zero:Ahhh!!!!You win this round but we'll meet again*Teleports away* Lemetrius and Black run in Lemetrius:We heard what was all the commotion? Caleb:He killed our Parents Lemetrius:What? Caleb:Yes unfortuanatly Lemetrius:I'd oughta... Caleb:*puts his hand on Lemetrius' shoulder*No we must recover from the attack Lemetrius:Fine but were going to kill him later Caleb:Black call Pilot Squadron were going home Black:Yes sir 'THE END!'